


Never a Chance to Hate You

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Touch Me Gently Universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Logan picks Dee up for a date early in their relationship. Dee reflects on how his perceptions of his soulmates changed once he met them.This is a one-shot set in the same universe as Touch Me Gently. You should probably read that one for context before this.
Relationships: (Background DLAMP), Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Touch Me Gently Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738489
Comments: 20
Kudos: 196





	Never a Chance to Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it as it was one of the third most votes for prompts during my 10th Dice Roll Special Event. The prompt was the “Touch Me Gently” universe, DLAMP (Logan or Deceit centric if you are taking requests for that) “Look who’s here.” (I kind of only mentioned Virgil in the abstract so I hope you don’t mind.)

“Well,” Dee said with a smirk while leaning against his dorm room’s door frame, “look who’s here.”

Logan gave him a slightly puzzled head tilt. “You seem surprised,” he said. “Is this not the time we arranged for? I can leave and come back later, or we can reschedule for another date.”

God dammit. He was so earnest. Why did he have to be so earnest? It was _disgusting._

…

God Dee was so gay.

“No,” Dee was quick to say, any façade of apathy melting at the heartfelt look in his eyes. “Come in, please. I just have to grab a few things.”

Logan gave him a warm smile that sent Dee’s heart rate souring a bit and stepped into the room to stand by the door. Dee quickly turned to grab his shoes in order to hide any blush that might be trying to creep up the side of his face not covered in purple.

This wasn’t fucking fair. He had made it his one goal in life to hate his soulmates back when he’d thought he had two and not four.

Then he’d gone and touched the face of his best friend who’d he’d already been halfway in love with and ruined everything, because how the hell was he supposed to hate Roman? Roman, the man he’d sat giggling with over some dumb meme in the way only someone sleep deprived at 3 o’clock in the morning could when they really should have been working on their English project. The one he always had to order for at Starbucks because he couldn’t handle even a common mispronunciation of the word acaí, but ‘Dee I _like_ the Strawberry Agrabah one.’ The one who’d driven an hour both ways to pick him up when his car had broken down driving back to school after spring break and the only payment he’d insisted on was Dee doing a sing along with his stupid top 20 Disney songs CD he’d burned himself. Yeah. Dee hadn’t had a chance at hating him.

Not that he’d had a chance to hate Logan either. Not Roman’s soulmate whom he’d been half flirting with via light teasing since they’d first met. The man who Dee had first met when he’d shown up on his doorstep with homemade soup because he’d skipped a meeting with Roman due to a cold. The person willing to debate Dee about stupid things over lunch until the people next to them thought they were legitimately fighting and not just having a pissing match over the best donut filling flavor. The one who would sprout off random weird facts out of nowhere like “Canned baked beans aren’t actually at any point baked, but instead steamed and were originally flavored with maple syrup by Native Americans” before immediately going back to doing his math homework or whatever leaving Dee reeling every time. No. There was never any chance of anything but heart bursting affection in light of that.

The only one of his three known soulmates he hadn’t already been falling in love with when he’d learned who he was to him was Patton and it wasn’t like he could be mean to the guy Roman and Logan went all doe eyed over when he came to visit. Dee was declawed by his affection towards Roman and Logan when it came to Patton. He was left with absolutely no defense to the kind words and soft touches the man gave so freely. Dee was suffering.

At first, he’d contented himself with holding on to his ire towards the unknown culprit of the purple monstrosity taking up half of his entire face, but even that had started to slip through his fingers as he watched Roman cheerfully go around with Dee’s own white handprint marring his face.

It was absolutely unfair and disgusting. How dare fate.

Dee finished putting on his shoes and then grabbed his wallet from his desk to shove in his back pocket. “Where are Roman and Patton going?” he asked.

“They’re going to some ceramics making event. Be prepared to get at least two colorful but nonfunctioning mugs.”

Dee couldn’t help but chuckle. “That sounds about right.” Patton had come down for the weekend and while the last two times he’d made the trip, they’d all hung out together, they’d decided it was time for everyone to have some more one-on-one time. Logan and Roman had planned it out so Dee’s date with Patton was sandwiched in the middle and only a lunch date. He and Logan were going out tonight (Friday), he and Patton would grab lunch Saturday, and then he’d have his date with Roman Saturday night. Dee appreciated that they were all willing to accommodate his hesitance with being alone with the soulmate he knew least. It was also a relief that he had support before and after. It was sweet. They were just all far too sweet to handle.

“And where are we going?” Logan asked as Dee locked his dorm room behind him. “You still have told me nothing but to wear comfortable shoes.”

“And you have done wonderfully following instructions,” Dee replied and said nothing else.

Logan waited for a moment. “ _Dee_ ,” he chided.

Dee chuckled and was daring enough to lean forward and press a soft kiss to his cheek. Logan accepted it easily enough but was still glaring at him when he drew back. “I’m taking you to a ball room dancing class,” he relented.

Logan looked at him curiously. “Not that I’m opposed, but I would have figured that would be something you would suggest to Roman.”

“Well, I do have to admit that these plans were made taking Roman into account, but I imagined you wouldn’t mind.”

Logan cocked an eyebrow.

“Roman forgets,” Dee said with a Cheshire grin, “we were friends first and we had some friend conversations about things that would kill him on the spot if you or Patton did it to him.”

“Oh?” Logan asked curiously.

“I’m not going to reveal all of them to you quite yet, but, if you are not opposed of course, the plan is that we’re going to learn how to ball room dance and then proceed to give Roman a gay heart attack.”

Logan’s lips twitched. “I see,” he said. “Planning the figurative demise of our boyfriend does seem like quite a satisfying couple’s activity.” If Dee’s heart beat just a little bit faster at the words “our boyfriend,” it was no one’s business.

“I’d hoped it would.”


End file.
